


And We Go Back To December All The Time

by lyn7



Series: Love Songs In December [1]
Category: Super Junior, Super Junior-M
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, First Christmas, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 01:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2794685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyn7/pseuds/lyn7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which qmi is a Taylor Swift song, we're counting back on their Christmases and find out that Kyuhyun sucks at talking. And I also suck a summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And We Go Back To December All The Time

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm trying to do this thing where I'll write one fic a day leading up to Christmas.  
> But obviously it's not going to work since I'm such a lazy little poo.  
> But here's one of them anyway.

It’s Christmas and they’re sitting in a café.

Zhou mi orders something frothy and sweet.

Kyuhyun orders an Americano.

They sit in silence as Zhou mi looks out the window.

It’s been almost a year since they’d last met. And it would have maybe became longer if Kyuhyun didn’t dial his number on impulse, drunk and emotional after a Christmas party at work.

Zhou mi isn’t smiling and it makes Kyuhyun feel like the whole world is wrong.

“So what did you want to talk about Kyuhyun?”

Kyuhyun stares at him and Zhou mi stares back, eyes dull and lips thin.

_About you, about us. About our future._

“Nothing much. Just wanting to see how you’ve been.”

_I miss you. I missed you every single day for the last 365 days._

_Will you give me another chance?_

_Christmas isn’t right without you._

_I love you._

Kyuhyun swallows his drink slowly.

Zhou mi sighs, shaking his head slowly as he hides his expression behind his paper cup.

This is not the beginning of the story.

\---

It’s Christmas and they’re sitting in a café.

Zhou mi orders something frothy and sweet.

Kyuhyun orders an Americano.

They sit in silence as Zhou mi looks out the window.

“The snow is awfully late this year.” He comments.

Kyuhyun is busy staring at the cup in his hands but his eyes are faraway as he hums a distracted “hm” as a reply.

Zhou mi stops talking and Kyuhyun doesn’t notice anything until he speaks again.

“Let’s end this Kyuhyun, I’m tired.”

He stands up abruptly and Kyuhyun is looking at him with confused eyes.

“What do you mean?” He asks and Zhou mi shakes his head, “ _Shen me yi si?*”_ He tries again in Chinese, hoping that it’d make more sense. But Zhou mi leaves with disappointment in his eyes.

Kyuhyun stares after him.

_But what about me? What about us? Our future?_

He wants to pull Zhou mi back and ask.

But he doesn’t, all he does is look at Zhou mi walk away through the glass window.

This is also not the beginning of the story.

_*shen me yi si= What does it/you mean?_

\---

It’s Christmas and they’re sitting in a café.

Zhou mi orders something frothy and sweet.

Kyuhyun orders an Americano.

They sit in silence as Zhou mi looks out the window.

“The snow is so pretty isn’t it? Kui Xian?” He beams excitedly at the man sitting opposite to him.

Kyuhyun nods absentmindedly.

Zhou mi pouts and whines for his attention, grasping Kyuhyun’s hand.

“Why don’t we talk about something Kui Xian?”

Kyuhyun gives it to him, chuckling and running his thumb along the hand on top of his.

“What do you want to talk about?”

“About you? About us? About our future?” Zhou mi suggests, biting into his straw. “Anything!” He grins, flashing his pearly white teeth and he feels the hand around his own tighten its grip.

But Kyuhyun says nothing as he smiles into his Americano that he’s holding with his other hand. Zhou mi sighs.

This is not the beginning of the story either.

\---

It’s Christmas and they’re sitting in a café.

Zhou mi orders something frothy and sweet.

Kyuhyun orders an Americano.

They sit in silence as Zhou mi looks out the window.

Zhou mi takes a sip of his drink and the white froth cover his lips like the plot off some tacky Korean drama.

But Kyuhyun chuckles adoringly. Zhou mi looks at him with questioning eyes so he stands up to lean forward, and wipes it off with his thumb.

“Oh!” Zhou mi beams up at him “ _Xie Xie,_ Kui Xian!”

Kyuhyun shakes his head at him with a small smile, then he kisses him.

When he pulls back he can’t even bring his eyes to meet Zhou mi’s, but they’re both smiling shyly as they sip their drinks.

This is not the beginning of the story yet.

_*Xie xie= Thank you (C’mon I’m sure I didn’t really need to translate this one :P)_

\---

It’s Christmas and they’re sitting in a café.

Zhou mi orders something frothy and sweet.

Kyuhyun orders an Americano.

They sit in silence as Zhou mi looks out the window, smiling softly at the Christmas lights illuminating the snowy street. They had strolled their afternoon away at theChristmas Markets, taking silly selcas in front of giant Christmas trees. When evening fell, Kyuhyun took Zhou mi to an outdoor skating rink and taught him how to skate while holding his hand and they laugh at each other over silly jokes.

“Thanks for inviting me today, I had a really nice time.” Zhou mi breaks the comfortable silence with a small smile.

Kyuhyun returns his smile and scratches his head.

“I had a really nice time too. Really, I should be thanking you for coming…I really thought you’d have better plans already.”

Zhou mi shakes his head “It was the best.”

They both smile stupidly into their paper cups.

“So uh…. what are you doing on New Year’s Eve?”

This is also not the beginning of the story, but it’s somewhere close.

\----

The beginning is sometime around Christmas Eve.

Ever since transferring schools to Korea, Zhou mi works at the same gift-wrapping station in the same mall every Christmas.

Kyuhyun’s mom sends him to gift-wrap all their gifts every year since he was a child and that chore had continued into his adulthood.

“I thought you weren’t working this year.” Kyuhyun comments as Zhou mi is picking his ribbons for him. (At this point, Zhou mi knows Kyuhyun from enough Christmases to know not to ask him for his preference of color combinations.)

“Not that I checked or anything, I mean- my…mom, and my sister! They came a lot for shopping you know, for presents and that, since it’s Christmas and all… so yea, but I came by and I didn’t see you at all?” Kyuhyun stares at his shoelaces intently and Zhou mi looks up from his gift-wrapping, cocking his head sideways as if taking a moment to comprehend what he’d said.

“Oh….yes! That’s because I’m writing my graduation thesis!” Zhou mi explains, his eyes animated with excitement.” My graduation is in February you see! So I’m working less hours these holidays to work on it more.”

“Oh…so you’re graduating.” Kyuhyun pretends that he doesn’t remember Zhou mi telling him the year before.

“Does that mean you won’t work here next Christmas then?” He asks casually, picking carefully at the lint stuck onto his sweater.

“Oh. Hm.” Zhou mi hands pause for a moment as he frowns in thought, then he resumes slowly. “I hadn’t thought about that. But I’d hope so though!” He laughs,

“That’d mean I’ll be working at a real job by next year.”

“Oh. Okay.” Kyuhyun nods slowly. Taking a deep breath, he finally looks up to see a pair of curious but hopeful eyes looking back at him.

“So uhm, what are you doing tomorrow?”

\---

_Though their real beginning tracks back to some Christmases before that one._

_As a Christmas tradition, Kyuhyun’s mother sends him to the mall to wrap some presents she’d forgotten to. While she and his sister Ahra sits down to watch “Love, Actually.” For what Kyuhyun swears to be the 7th time. That year._

_Kyuhyun curses inwardly while he has to wait through the seemingly endless line, he is already impatient and restless when it’s his turn._

_But the guy at the station gifts him the widest, warmest, most beautiful smile he’s ever seen while greeting him in accented Korean and he almost forgets how to breathe._

_That moment, Kyuhyun regrets not taking more time to watch rom-coms with his mother and sister, maybe then he would’ve came up with something more charming than “Err… are you Chinese?”_

_But Perfect smiles at him and nods excitedly “Yes! I came to Korea to study. My name is Zhou mi by the way.”_

_“Oh….” Kyuhyun manages before reminding himself to breathe again._

_Zhou mi looks at him, still perfect._

_“…I take Chinese at school?” Kyuhyun tries, and the smile Zhou mi gives him is one that he replays over and over again in his head until they meet again the next Christmas._

_This is the real beginning of their story._

_\---_

_Back to their not-beginning._

_Many Christmases after that one._

“So what did you want to talk about Kyuhyun?” Zhou mi asks.

Kyuhyun stares at him and Zhou mi stares back, eyes dull and lips thin.

“Nothing much. Just wanting to see how you’ve been.”

Kyuhyun swallows his drink slowly.

Zhou mi sighs, shaking his head slowly as he hides his expression behind his paper cup.

Kyuhyun wants to open his mouth to say the words he’s been rehearsing in his head for a year. But somehow he swallows it back with his coffee.

“You’re really an idiot.” Zhou mi says suddenly, setting his cup down on the wooden surface with frustration, Kyuhyun looks up at him in surprise.

Zhou mi sighs again, fisting his hair. “…I’m free tomorrow, if you want to…”

Kyuhyun gapes at him, Zhou mi looks away “You’re an idiot, but that’d kind of make me more of an for liking you so much.”

Kyuhyun nods frantically.

Zhou mi groans. “Will you say something? Anything?”

Kyuhyun opens his mouth and leaves it hanging for a brief moment.

“I’m free tomorrow…too?”

Zhou mi turns to look at him with serious eyes “Look, if you’re serious about us, you need to communicate more, because the last tim-“

Kyuhyun leans forward and kisses him, a stupid smile on his face when he pulls back.

“Zhou mi, I love you.”

Zhou mi blushes, “Idiot.”

“ _Wo Ai Ni.”_ Kyuhyun whispers into his ear again, and again.

“….” “…I love you too.”

“Merry Christmas, Mi.”

“….Merry Christmas, Kui Xian.”

_*Wo ai ni= …okay if you need translations for this one you_

_should probably come out of the rock you’re living under._

_…Or just read more Qmi._


End file.
